monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon Lord/@comment-26852465-20150803231639/@comment-25409001-20150805101510
I gave the leader of all monsters a smile. A small one really, I was too tried to give out a real one so I just opted for a small upturned curl of my mouth. Lazily I added a wave to my tired smile. Her head tilted to the side for a moment, as If pondering what I was doing here. Honestly I forgotten myself, It was there somewhere in my head, just the fatigue of getting here probably buried it. Along with the never-ending thoughts of coopulation running through my head. For a moment neither of us said anything, I stood there hands behind my back and she sat there on her throne her head tilted slightly. Surprisingly she spoke first. "Why have you approached me human?" By the Chief God her voice, her sultrious voice. I felt shiver run down my spine, just those words nearly sent me to the edge. It was so smooth that I wanted to hear it again and again. But I refrained. I came here for a reason and I was pretty sure it wasn't to throw myself to her. I held the cross the hung by my necklace. If anyone else were to see it they think of me being affiliated with Order or the Church. They were half right. I was with the Chief God. The Demon Lord said nothing for a moment. Shame, I wanted to hear her voice more. Then what she did next made up for it. She leaned forward from her throne, revealing her..... well beautiful would be insult to it. Very beautiful wouls probably offend it. Gorgeusly beautiful wasn't enough either. There weren't words to explain just how he was. Let's just say, she was the ideal succubus. Honestly if anyone else was here there would probably strip temselves naked by now. Presented themselves to the figure of the Demon Lord. I however held my ground, my mission didn't invovle any physical contact. "So, you have arrived. It took longer than expected" Forgive me Chief God if my thoughts were to suddenly darken, but by Pandamonium I wanted her to just keep talking to me. Heck she count to me for all I care. Another shiver went down my spine. "Sorry" My voice felt slightly hoarse, I did stay silent the entire trip less any monster with less Demonic Energy than the Demon Lord turn into dust "I had trouble finding the castle. Your garden is a labrynth by the way." I nodded towards her. As my words were spoken to her a slight golden aura pulsed out from my direction. I winced as a few window suddenly cracked, some even shattered. Thankfully my target was unharmed. INstead she seemed amused, she closed her eyes in the most elegant way possible for one to close one's eyes and nodded her flawless head. She opened her eyes once more giving me a look that would sent lessor gods begging to her heel, heck I almost did when she gestured me to come closer. I hope that mother couldn't read my thoughts, that would be bad. "So do you agree to the deal mother made?" Once more the area cracked, some of the plants actually shrivelled up, died and was immediately replaced with regular human ones. This time a slight grimace came to the Demon Lord's voice, but she nodded. On cue another woman with identical features stepped into the throne room. She walked with inhuman grace, her figure was as undescirbably beautiful as the succubus before me. Fitting that she was her first daughter. "On this day, the son of the Chief God and the daughter of the Demon Lord are to join hand in marriage" I muttered under my breath, holding the cross close to me mouth, my eyes closed. "From the holy light of the Chief God and the demonic light of the Demon Lord, the world would find it's first union between monster and deity." I opened my eyes and gave the newcomer a smile. "Greetings, it's a pleasure to meet the ever radient son of the Chief God again" Her words were as powerful as her mother's. Her smile even more so. I smiled back "As it is a pleasure to meet the ever tainted daughter of the Demon Lord again as well" I handed her the cross that I held before. It was a gift, one of to ensure of the marriage that would happen. Before she had walked up to mother and me and gave me a ring with a demonic gem filled with magic so powerful it made her pause. Once she held it, she winced in pain as the holy magic harmed her slightly before it quickly went away. Even though the cross was still beaming with holy power it did not harm her, for it recognised her as the ring she gave me did the same to me before. After that was done I gave a bow of my head and turned around, heading back to mother to tell her of the success. In a few days the endless war would be over, and we would be wed.